western_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Frank Wilcox
Frank Wilcox is a charachter actor who made appearances in several western series. Series Rawhide (5 episodes) *Incident of the Tumbleweed (season 1, episode 1) *Incident near the Promised Land (season 3, episode 13) *Incident of the Running Iron (season 3, episode 18) *Grandma's Money (season 4, episode 20) *Incident of the Prodigal Son - uncredited (season 5, episode 5) The Lone Ranger (4 episodes) *The Map (season 3, episode 10) *A Stage for Mademoiselle (season 3, episode 27) *Prisoner in Jeopardy (season 3, episode 50) *The Return (season 4, episode 46) Zorro (4 episodes) *The New Order (season 2, episode 6) *An Eye for an Eye - uncredited (season 2, episode 7) *Zorro and the Flag of Truce (season 2, episode 8) *Ambush (season 2, episode 9) Bronco (3 episodes) *Trail to Taos (season 1, episode 6) *Seminole War Pipe (season 3, episode 3) *Moment of Doubt (season 4, episode 15) Wagon Train (3 episodes) *The Tom Tuckett Story (season 3, episode 21) *The Clementine Jones Story (season 5, episode 5) *The John Turnbull Story (season 5, episode 35) Broken Arrow (2 episodes) *Smoke Signal (season 2, episode 11) *Son of Cochise (season 2, episode 12) The Cisco Kid (2 episodes) *Freedom of the Press (season 4, episode 5) *The Raccoon Story (season 4, episode 12) Death Valley Days (2 episodes) *Who's for Divide? (season 9, episode 23) *Way Station (season 10, episode 23) The Life and Legend of Wyatt Earp (2 episodes) *Ballad and Truth (season 3, episode 25) *The Trail to Tombstone (season 5, episode 2) The Restless Gun (2 episodes) *The Crisis at Easter Creek (season 1, episode 29) *The Sweet Sisters (season 2, episode 25) The Adventures of Jim Bowie (1 episode) *The Pearl and the Crown (season 1, episode 31) Bat Masterson (1 episode) *Shakedown at St. Joe (season 2, episode 4) Frontier Doctor (1 episode) *Man to Man (season 1, episode 36) Kung Fu (1 episode) *Alethea (season 1, episode 10) Laramie (1 episode) *No Second Chance (season 2, episode 11) Laredo (1 episode) *Pride of the Rangers (season 1, episode 13) Maverick (1 episode) *Mano Nera (season 4, episode 6) Pistols 'n' Petticoats (1 episode) *Here Comes Trouble (season 1, episode 14) The Rifleman (1 episode) *The Sheridan Story (season 1, episode 16) Stagecoach West (1 episode) *Dark Return (season 1, episode 3) State Trooper (1 episode) *The Clever Man (season 2, episode 40) Sugarfoot (1 episode) *Quicksilver (season 1, episode 6) Tales of Wells Fargo (1 episode) *Dealer's Choice (season 4, episode 33) The Texan (1 episode) *Johnny Tuvo (season 2, episode 37) Trackdown (1 episode) *The Governor (season 1, episode 32) Wide Country (1 episode) *Our Ernie Kilss People (season 1, episode 7) The Wild Wild West (1 episode) *The Night of the Returning Dead (season 2, episode 5) Images Wilt Jackson.png Rawhide - Incident of the Tumbleweed - Image 2.png Rawhide - Incident near the Promised Land - Image 3.png Rawhide - Incident near the Promised Land - Image 5.png Rawhide - Incident near the Promised Land - Image 7.png Rawhide - Incident of the Running Iron - Image 2.png Rawhide - Incident of the Running Iron - Image 5.png External Links * Frank Wilcox on IMDb * Frank Wilcox on Wikipedia * Frank Wilcox on tv.com Category:Actors